mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Родители Санбёрста/Галерея
Пятый сезон Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Sunburst's parents look at Sunburst S5E26.png Filly Starlight walking to see Sunburst with his parents S5E26.png Filly Starlight sees Sunburst with his parents S5E26.png Ponies celebrating Sunburst S5E26.png Filly Starlight looks at ponies surrounding Sunburst S5E26.png Filly Starlight looking sad S5E26.png Filly Starlight walking away S5E26.png Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Sunburst's family and friends happy for him S6E1.png Filly Starlight watches Sunburst's parade walk away S6E1.png Восьмой сезон Родительская карта Stellar Flare appears before Starlight and Firelight S8E8.png Stellar Flare -Firelight, you're crazy!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -needs the same thing you do- S8E8.png Stellar Flare with a pair of scissors S8E8.png Stellar Flare tries to cut Sunburst's beard S8E8.png Stellar Flare -that's why I started- S8E8.png Stellar Flare with -big plans!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare walks away with plans in mind S8E8.png Firelight confronting Stellar Flare S8E8.png Firelight -turn our historical heritage- S8E8.png Stellar Flare magically rolls up her scroll S8E8.png Stellar Flare sticks her scroll in Firelight's nose S8E8.png Stellar Flare -turn it into a museum!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare vs. Firelight S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst's parents face off S8E8.png Stellar Flare -there's no problem- S8E8.png Wide view of Sire's Hollow S8E8.png Sunburst watching his mother walk away S8E8.png Sunburst -we should've sent Spike after all- S8E8.png Stellar Flare caught in Starlight's magic aura S8E8.png Starlight levitating Firelight and Stellar Flare S8E8.png Starlight addressing Firelight and Stellar Flare S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -looks like you two are it- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -your success depends on us-- S8E8.png Firelight -you have to hang out with us- S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare excited to hang out with their children S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare turn away from each other S8E8.png Stellar Flare -I'll hear what you have to say- S8E8.png Stellar Flare proud of her development efforts S8E8.png Stellar Flare -perfectly reasonable- S8E8.png Stellar Flare walking through village gate S8E8.png Stellar Flare demonstrating the gate greeting S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst walk through the gate S8E8.png Stellar Flare grinning excitedly at Sunburst S8E8.png Scene transition of falling essence bottles S8E8.png Stellar giving smoothies to Starlight and Sunburst S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst play gate greeting over and over S8E8.png Stellar Flare's grin starting to falter S8E8.png Stellar Flare starting to get annoyed S8E8.png Stellar Flare -okay, it's annoying- S8E8.png Stellar Flare overcome with shame S8E8.png Firelight admitting to his fault S8E8.png Starlight, Sunburst, and parents hear baker's cart collapse S8E8.png Stellar Flare admitting to her fault S8E8.png Stellar Flare -turn the town into a shopping mall- S8E8.png Firelight -whatever direction the town takes- S8E8.png Firelight making peace with Stellar Flare S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare shaking hooves S8E8.png Stellar Flare -move closer to Ponyville- S8E8.png Stellar Flare combing Sunburst's mane S8E8.png Stellar Flare -send you on more missions- S8E8.png Stellar forcefully combing Sunburst's mane S8E8.png Sunburst -that's not really how it works- S8E8.png Sunburst -oh, look at the time!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare stops Sunburst from leaving S8E8.png Stellar Flare -explain this to the princess- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -fires you from friendship quests- S8E8.png Stellar Flare angrily pouting at Sunburst S8E8.png Stellar Flare -use your words, Sunburst- S8E8.png Sunburst groaning with intense anger S8E8.png Starlight -you two weren't the problem- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -now you don't even know- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -before we run out of time!- S8E8.png Sunburst -there isn't a time limit- S8E8.png Starlight leads Sunburst away from their parents S8E8.png Firelight -I know you have your little job- S8E8.png Firelight -I know the town a lot better- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -you're gonna need our help- S8E8.png Stellar Flare nudging Sunburst with her elbow S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst with their thrilled parents S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare with large scrolls S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar Flare run off together S8E8.png Stellar Flare -I know exactly what you need to do- S8E8.png Sunburst -make a plan-- S8E8.png Stellar Flare presenting a mission plan S8E8.png Stellar Flare -interview the suspects- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -use your talents to solve the issue- S8E8.png Stellar Flare excited -more missions!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -uh-huh- S8E8.png Stellar Flare approaches Sleek and Bookstore ponies S8E8.png Stellar Flare loudly clearing her throat S8E8.png Stellar Flare pointing toward Sunburst S8E8.png Sleek Pony -thank goodness you are here!- S8E8.png Sleek Pony -refuse to use my essences- S8E8.png Stellar Flare approves of Sleek Pony's performance S8E8.png Stellar Flare nudges her head toward Sunburst S8E8.png Sunburst getting very annoyed at his mother S8E8.png Sleek and Bookstore ponies have a friendship problem S8E8.png Stellar Flare and ponies grinning at Sunburst S8E8.png Stellar Flare grinning wide at Sunburst S8E8.png Sunburst -it needs to be a real friendship problem!- S8E8.png Sunburst groaning in loud anger S8E8.png Sunburst walks away from Stellar Flare S8E8.png Stellar Flare -when we don't rehearse!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare finds Sunburst S8E8.png Stellar Flare -I know you don't want me to- S8E8.png Stellar Flare shoves scroll in Sunburst's face S8E8.png Sunburst raises his voice at Stellar again S8E8.png Stellar Flare plugging Sunburst's mouth S8E8.png Stellar Flare -following all the rules- S8E8.png Sunburst losing his patience with his mother S8E8.png Stellar Flare -how are things on your end-- S8E8.png Firelight -new leads and such!- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -providing excellent assistance- S8E8.png Firelight -our children should be grateful- S8E8.png Firelight and Stellar shocked by their kids' outburst S8E8.png Stellar and Firelight look at their angered children S8E8.png Stellar Flare -you don't want our help-- S8E8.png Firelight -what reason could you possibly have- S8E8.png Stellar and Firelight shocked by Starlight's accusation S8E8.png Stellar Flare -how am I driving you crazy-- S8E8.png Sunburst holding a multitude of scrolls S8E8.png Sunburst -I don't need a plan!- S8E8.png Sunburst -I mean, maybe I do- S8E8.png Sunburst -it'll be mine, not yours!- S8E8.png Sunburst turning away from his mother S8E8.png Stellar Flare saddened by Sunburst's words S8E8.png Stellar Flare running off in tears S8E8.png Stellar Flare back to development work S8E8.png Stellar Flare sprays herself with essence S8E8.png Stellar Flare coughing violently S8E8.png Stellar Flare choking on essence S8E8.png Stellar Flare sees her son in front of her S8E8.png Stellar Flare -more of your mother's plans- S8E8.png Sunburst apologizing to his mother S8E8.png Stellar Flare -it's going to take more than- S8E8.png Stellar Flare turns away in a pout S8E8.png Stellar Flare -this is a terrible apology- S8E8.png Stellar Flare going back to work S8E8.png Sunburst asking his mother for help S8E8.png Sunburst -I'll give you a better one- S8E8.png Sunburst and Stellar smiling at each other S8E8.png Starlight, Sunburst, and parents in Sire's Hollow square S8E8.png Sunburst apologizing to Stellar Flare S8E8.png Sunburst -you just want me to succeed- S8E8.png Sunburst -I need to do that on my own- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -I remember how lost you were- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -flunked out of magic school- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -you'd never feel that way again- S8E8.png Sunburst -I definitely don't feel lost anymore- S8E8.png Stellar Flare holding Sunburst's hoof S8E8.png Stellar notices Sunburst's cutie mark glowing S8E8.png Sunburst and Stellar look at glowing cutie mark S8E8.png Starlight and Sunburst reconcile with their parents S8E8.png Starlight, Sunburst, and parents on the train platform S8E8.png Stellar Flare -I don't suppose there's a way- S8E8.png Stellar looking at Sunburst's glowing cutie mark S8E8.png Sunburst feeling a little violated S8E8.png Sunburst -it doesn't work that way- S8E8.png Starlight Glimmer -every few seconds- S8E8.png Starlight -I kinda hope this one will be it- S8E8.png Sunburst -if you start to drive me crazy- S8E8.png Sunburst -instead of never coming home- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -lovely of you to say- S8E8.png Stellar Flare -I can always visit you- S8E8.png Firelight suggesting a road trip S8E8.png Stellar Flare takes out road trip plans S8E8.png Friendship Express returns to Sire's Hollow S8E8.png en:Sunburst's family/Gallery